


My Gallery

by FieryEclipse



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Drawings, Fanart, M/M, My artwork, Peylar, Slash, gallery, illustrations for my stories, petlar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryEclipse/pseuds/FieryEclipse
Summary: A collection of my Heroes fan arts. All drawings will be of Peter and Sylar, and most will be illustrations of scenes from my fics ^.^





	1. Beneath Crimson Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my gallery ^.^ 
> 
> For a while I've been unsure how to best share my fan art with you besides posting links in the author's note of my most recent chapter (a pathetic method, really) and so I'm going to give this gallery a shot. I have no clue if this is even a thing that people do or if it will work, but let's see how it goes at least! Thanks for visiting and I hope you enjoy my drawings ^.^

 

Up high at the top of the bridge, the air was cold but not uncomfortably so, and the pair breathed in the strong scent of sea and salt and exhaust fumes rising from the cars far below them. Peter shivered a little, garnering warmth from Gabriel's body heat beside him. His eyes crinkled when the man turned a little triumphant smile his way. "You were right, Peter. I didn't know what I was missing..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drawing is for my fic "Gabriel Gray is Dead", which you can read from my profile here on AO3 if you haven't yet and now want to check out ^.^


	2. If You Don't Jump, You'll Never Know if You Can Fly

 

Instead of wording a reply, Peter just grinned. It was a bright, infectious combination of nerves and excitement that filled Gabriel up instantly. His body quivered all over and he stood perfectly still, unable to believe it as Peter inched forward into his arms, stood on tiptoe and gently, so gently, brought his face to Gabriel's...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drawing is a continuation of the last one, part 2 if you will... X) Also for "Gabriel Gray is Dead", which is available from my profile.


	3. What You've Done

 

“I'm so sorry... please forgive me...”  
  
Sylar dropped to his knees on the landing. Ignoring the hot blood soaking through his jeans, he gently cradled his hands beneath Peter's wet and sticky head and raised it just slightly from the bottom step. His vision was still obscured with tears but they didn't soften the impact of seeing his enemy, his best friend, lying here like this and knowing that he had done it to him deliberately.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of the one year anniversary of completing "Gabriel Gray is Dead", here's another scene from the story ^.^ 
> 
> I can't believe it's been a year already, and I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who was there with me for the amazing journey! This one's for you <3
> 
> I have more Peter and Sylar arts in the works, and one for my current WIP "Tongues of Fire" should hopefully be ready within a few weeks. I hope you've enjoyed my gallery so far and that you'll check back in when I have more drawings posted X)


	4. Burning Bridges

 

“I'm sorry.” Peter whispered.  
  
"...So am I."  
  
They turned to look out upon the bleeding ocean once again, watching the velvety blackness creep ever closer on the tide. Standing close enough to feel each other breathe, together they said their silent goodbyes to the point where history had been overwritten...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am delighted to share with you this illustration of a scene from my current Heroes post-series fanfiction, "Tongues of Fire" ^.^ But first I have to say a huge thank you to Yajanele and her gorgeous colouring skills for our first collaboration!! X) If you want to check out more of her artwork, you can find it over here on Deviantart: yajanele.deviantart.com/
> 
> I really hope you like the drawing! And if you don't know the story but now would like to, please feel free to check it out from my profile and let me know what you think! X) And don't forget to watch the fanvid trailer I made for this story (also available from my profile) ^.^


	5. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my drawing, this artwork was created by Yajanele

 

Reaching for him, Sylar sighed as if the other man was getting into a state about nothing. "Peter...”

He didn't flinch this time, and Sylar couldn't ignore the relief washing over him when Peter welcomed the hand comfortably cupping the side of his neck. It was a consoling gesture, a whisper of Nathan's brotherly manhandling but with most of Sylar thrown in. He was careful not to remind the sensitive guy too much of his lost brother, but to only press the right buttons that would appropriately unwind him. And a close, caring touch in privacy such as this was a must have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another scene from my current Heroes post-series WIP "Tongues of Fire" ^.^
> 
> I didn't create and don't own this art - all credit goes to Yajanele who drew it while reading the story. So thank you Yajanele for your time and effort, and for your permission to share this drawing here!


	6. Fire in Your Eyes

 

Out here, water lapped quietly where the buoy broke the surface. It clinked and bobbed in the rise and swell of the ocean, no more than a witness to the distant trauma unfolding across the waves.   
  
Peter didn't meet Sylar's eyes. Not yet. Instead they looked out in silence at the surreal sight before them. It could almost be a bonfire floating on the water... only, Peter would swear he could hear screams and cries echoing after him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another illustration from my current WIP Heroes fanfiction, "Tongues of Fire" ^.^ This could be seen as a companion piece to my last one (chapter 4 of this gallery): a collaboration with Yajanele from the same scene in the story.
> 
> The story is available both here on AO3 or over on FFN if you want to check it out and haven't already ^.^ And please feel free to watch the fanvid trailer I made for the fic (also on my profile) X)
> 
> AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7595302/chapters/17284150  
> FFN: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12070735/1/Tongues-of-Fire  
> Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7s9M6yHCZs0


	7. D'you Ever Get the Feeling...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drawing is a request from Emmi-Emrys-Petrelli ^.^ It's of no particular scene from any of my fics, it's just beautiful Peter Petrelli soaring through the sky and loving every moment of it, simply because he can <3
> 
> I have an idea I want to share with you guys X) I've been toying for a while with the possibility of starting to do paid commissions - the only question is if there is enough interest to bother setting it all up? So I'm just going to put this out there and see if anything comes of it ^.^ 
> 
> If you'd like to request a drawing and would be up for discussing a commission then please get in touch! You can either comment here, PM me over on fanfiction.net, or on Tumblr ^.^ You can request anything (I do have my limits, but it never harms to ask, right? XP), and it doesn't have to be of Peter or Sylar, although they are my favourites of course ^.^
> 
> [FieryEclipse Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7273880/FieryEclipse<br%20/>)  
> [FieryEclipse Tumblr](https://thefieryeclipse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for looking at my gallery! I hope you like this new piece ^.^ (And check back very soon if you want to see my first attempt at drawing Stucky (Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes) for this year's Stucky Big Bang!)


	8. Meet Me on the Darkest Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my drawing for the Stucky Big Bang 2017, for my good friend Cryofreeze’s amazing War-era fic "Meet Me on the Darkest Night"
> 
> Please go check it out if you love the Cap trilogy, or in fact any Marvel films! The story is brilliant, very in-character and feels just like watching one of the movies X)
> 
> Here’s the fic, you won't regret reading it ^.^ [Meet Me On The Darkest Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11849733/chapters/26752125)


	9. Your Every Secret

 

Far too late, Sylar closed his eyes and wrapped himself around the smaller man in return, fingers curling into fabric and holding on tight to the warmth of another body against his own. Peter only pressed in closer, chest to chest and heartbeat to heartbeat. Everything evil and corrupt and painful floated free from the confines of Sylar's person as the relief of human touch healed him from the inside.   
  
That bliss, that he wasn't alone, that he wasn't hated even though he should be... it was unparalleled. It was the most wonderful thing in the world when said world didn't even owe him its table scraps.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another illustration from my current post-series Heroes fanfiction, "Tongues of Fire" ^.^ This is one of my favourite scenes in the whole story, and I just couldn't resist sharing it in more than just one medium. I hope you like it, and if you do please don't be shy to tell me so X)
> 
> I'm trying to get faster at making these. This piece took 7 hours from start to finish - and that was me seeing how quickly I can go without sacrificing quality XP I'm still more than happy to do requests as paid commissions, so if anyone wants one please feel free to get in touch either here, over on FFN or Tumblr ^.^
> 
> And if you haven't already and now want to read the story behind this drawing, here's the link: [Tongues of Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7595302/chapters/17284150)
> 
> Tumblr: [FieryEclipse on Tumblr](https://thefieryeclipse.tumblr.com/)


	10. The Tree

 

Peter couldn't help that he suddenly felt choked up to be able to bask in tones of red and blue and green and gold when the rest of his world was in greyscale. Or that he was immensely grateful to be able to share it with someone.   
  
Somehow Sylar tasted like snow, although the sky was clear and empty as ever. Somehow his lips were warm although he was still shivering. And somehow, for this brief moment, Peter didn't care that he should have been repulsed at himself for doing what he had, and wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, but here's (finally) the illustration of my recent Christmas oneshot ^.^ This one caused me far too much trouble, and I scrapped two earlier versions before getting this one to co-operate at last XP Even though Christmas has passed for this year already, hopefully you will still enjoy this picture X)
> 
> If you haven't read the story yet (or want to re-read it after seeing the drawing), here's the link: [The Tree](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13105809)


	11. Volume 6 Poster

 

“No one will believe me.” Sylar stated with the loft of an eyebrow.

“Us.” Peter corrected. “No one will believe _us._ ”  
_____________________________________________

What if you had lived another lifetime in the span of a day? What if it was all a dream? What if nobody understood what you'd been through, except the one person you used to hate most in the world...?

The future is precarious. Abilities have been revealed. Superhumans are disappearing but nobody seems to notice. In the wake of their five year nightmare, Peter Petrelli and Sylar are hunted, considered far too dangerous to be free. Cast out by everyone they used to know, together the two vigilantes must navigate a brave new world that not only condemns the depth of their power, but of their forbidden bond as well.

This is my take on Volume 6 “Brave New World”, focusing on Peter and Sylar and their relationship after “The Wall”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my poster for Heroes Volume 6/season 5 "Brave New World" - think of it as the DVD case, if you will X) This would be the volume that takes place between Heroes and Heroes Reborn. The poster accompanies my WIP fanfiction "Tongues of Fire". Please check out the story if you haven't already, and don't miss the trailer I made for it too! 
> 
> Tongues of Fire: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7595302/chapters/17284150  
> Trailer: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9326693
> 
> This was my first time drawing anyone else from the show aside from Peter and Sylar, I hope you guys like it! I'm assuming you all know who's who, but in case you don't recognise the woman beside Hiro: that's Erica Kravid, the head of Renautas in Heroes Reborn ^.^


	12. My Friend

 

"Listen to me."  
  
Sylar moved before consciously deciding to do so.  
  
“You're going to be alright, Peter, because you have something I never did." Crouching on his knees on the cold ground before the empath, he spoke very deliberately, very softly now. "A friend.” He vowed, a rusty whisper that was swept away along the length of the bridge. "You don't have to go through this alone.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another scene from "Tongues of Fire" ^.^ I had this image in my mind long before writing this part, and it's nice to be able to share it with you guys. I hope you like it! I'm working on the next chapter of the story, as ever, so please look out for an update soon X)
> 
> This scene is from chapter 24, if you've read that far you should recognise it, and if not then please feel free to check out the story ^.^ Don't be afraid to let me know what you think, feedback is always appreciated, especially in such a tiny fandom as ours X)
> 
> Here's the story: [Tongues of Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7595302/chapters/17284150)


	13. Burn With Me

 

“You were there for me once when I thought there was no way out.” Sylar murmured. “Let me do the same for you.”   
  
It was soft and tender but Peter didn't want to hear it, because it sounded too much like parting words and he wasn't ready to say goodbye. Rooted to the spot, all he could see was a close, blurry shape towering over him. His breath caught in his chest when his vision was obscured completely, and then two thumbs trailed along his cheekbones and a lingering, bristly press of lips touched his forehead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a scene from chapter 26 of "Tongues of Fire". This part has been a loooong time coming so I'm pleased to finally be here, everything so far has been building up to these moments ^.^ Please don't be bashful about getting in touch about this picture or the chapter - the most fun part of working on this story is sharing it with you guys, after all X)
> 
> Here's the link if you haven't seen the new chapter yet or read the story at all ^.^ 
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595302/chapters/17284150


	14. Milo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to the sweetest, kindest, most talented and beautiful man! X) I can't capture, in either this drawing or description, how grateful I am to have stumbled across him in life. So I'll just simply say: Milo, thank you for being you, for being so kind, and for being such an inspiration to me <3
> 
> Okay, and I'll stop with the sappy stuff now XP


	15. Bleeding Hearts and Bleeding Tongues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my own drawing, this artwork was created by Sparkling-Dead

 

 

It didn't take long until the floor was littered with discarded wrappers and dropped candy. Peter couldn't remember the last time he'd had as much innocent, simple, delirious fun. 

Later he would maybe blame all the sugar, but really it was just the honest connection winding and weaving between the pair that sent hours blurring past in a whirlwind of hysterical giggles, pulling faces in response to the candy, and telling entertaining stories (Peter did the telling while Gabriel gladly absorbed every word).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an early scene from my fic "Gabriel Gray is Dead", drawn by Sparkling-Dead (https://sparkling-dead.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I didn't create and don't own this artwork, thank you very much to Sparkling-Dead for putting in the time and detail to draw this adorable piece, and for giving me permission to share it here in the gallery ^.^


	16. Simpler Times

 

The end of a noodle disappeared into Peter's lips before they lifted at the working corner. The smile was one of understanding, a winsome gesture that made the drying paint on his face catch the light and a drop of sauce on his mouth sparkle. “Simpler times, right?”  
  
Sylar wasn't sure if he should venture into such sensitive waters. Instead, he leaned over and helped himself to another piece of Peter's meal, gesturing to the state of what had once been an immaculate counter-top. “You really are terrible at this.” He smirked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drawing has been a long time in the works, and I couldn't be happier to share it now! It's a second collaboration between myself and Yajanele, whose beautiful colouring skills continue to blow me away. If you want to check out more of her works, here's her profile over on Deviantart: www.deviantart.com/yajanele Thank you very much for your time and talent, Yajanele <3
> 
> This is a scene from chapter 12 of "Tongues of Fire", way back when the world was easier and the guys had no idea what was ahead of them... The fic is available from my profile if you haven't read it yet or want to catch up ^.^
> 
> I'm going to take this opportunity to say that I've got two other drawings in the works that I've been trying to complete for a while now (real life keeps getting in the way XP). I also wanted to warn that they'll spoil major plot points in ToF from chapter 27 on, if you're not up to date with the story. Hopefully I'll have the drawings completed and posted within a week or so, and if you don't want crucial parts of the plot ruined then I'd suggest trying to catch up with the fic soon X)
> 
> Until then, I hope you enjoy this piece! I always appreciate feedback if you have the time to share ^.^


End file.
